A Simple Gesture
by SnarkyCoffee
Summary: Some missing scenes from McKay & Mrs. Miller. Warning spoilers! McWeir pairing.
1. Who made Rodney's sandwhich?

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything related to Stargate Atlantis. Of course in a parallel universe…. :D**

**Warning: Spoilers for Season Three episode "McKay and Mrs. Miller"**

A Simple Gesture

Rodney sighed as he strode down the hallway. He had just finished his lab work for the day and now needed to put in at least another hour of packing before he could hit the sack. Did the work never end? Honestly, between Atlantis and Earth, Rodney suspected he wouldn't be allowed to retire until his was 90- assuming they all survived that long….suddenly the sound of heels echoing through the hallway interrupted his train of thought.

"Rodney!" a female voice called. "Do you have a minute?"

Rodney turned to see Elizabeth trotting towards him. "Elizabeth," he greeted her. "Look I hate to be curt, but I need to leave tomorrow and I still have to pack some-"

"I just wanted to give you these," Elizabeth said smiling, handing him a package. Rodney moved to unwrap them, but Elizabeth reached and motioned for him not to.

"They're sandwiches," she explained, looking slightly embarrassed. "I know you're going to be working a lot in the next few days, and," Elizabeth paused briefly, looking down before meeting his gaze again "I wanted to make sure you had something around to eat," she ended firmly, having reassured herself this was the right thing to do.

Rodney's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Opening his mouth to respond, Elizabeth again beat him to it. Raising her hand, she continued.

"I know, it's silly, but you need to be in good condition for trying to solve the world's problems and, well, frankly McKay sometimes you get so involved in your projects you forget to take care of yourself, so I figured…" she trailed off.

Rodney felt a warm glow encompass him at her words. Before he had met Elizabeth, no one would have cared where he was going or why. Now someone not only cared, but wanted to make sure he'd be alright once he was there? It was too much to be expressed in words.

Acting impulsively, he said "Thank you, Elizabeth," and stepped forward to hug her. Shocked but pleased, she hugged him back, ignoring the open stares of some passing scientists. "It uh-means a lot," Rodney whispered hesitantly as he embraced her.

Suddenly conscious of what they were doing, he coughed and stepped backwards.

"Well, guess I'll be going," he said quickly, pointing down the hall towards his room. "Still need to pack and all…."

Elizabeth nodded, and watched him walk down the hall again.

"Oh, and Rodney?" she called, making him turn and lock eyes with her again as he reached his door.

"Anytime," she said simply, and walked back down the hall to the transporter, flashing him a smile.

Rodney smiled back, and bounced into his quarters. _I think I'll invite her to lunch when I get back,_ he mussed as he packed the sandwiches into his luggage. Yes, that would be the thing to do. She _was_ one of his closest friends, after all. Besides, it would return the favor. Grinning, he continued with his packing. It was nice to leave when you knew you had sometime to come home to.

**To be continued….(will probably explore some possible missing scenes from M&MM and an epilogue)**


	2. Where was Liz in this episode anyway?

** Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own these adorable Stargate characters, I merely play with them for our amusement :D**

Elizabeth sighed as she watched Rodney walk out of the mess hall. She had gotten there just in time to see him quietly exit the table and empty fully half his food into the garbage. Those two things alone let her know all was not well with her Chief of Science. Rodney never gave up the chance to eat or talk, and his walking away from both had her alarmed. Hovering at the food line, Elizabeth observed the rest of his team to see why he had been so unlike himself.

After a few moments of observation, Elizabeth thought she had figured it out. It was Rod. No matter who Elizabeth looked at, everyone within ten feet of the man was laughing and attentive. Never good with socializing in the first place, Elizabeth knew that the popularity Rod enjoyed naturally was causing him self-doubt and hurt.

_And seeing as no one noticed him leave, I can see why he feels overlooked,_ Elizabeth contemplated. About to sit down with the rest of the team, Elizabeth suddenly decided not to. Rodney needed a friend right now, and it looked like she was going to be it.

Walking briskly out of the cafeteria, she headed towards his lab, guessing he might want to burry himself in science for a while. Sure enough, she found him huddled with his laptop in a corner, typing furiously. She cleared her throat to announce her presence.

Rodney looked up quickly, surprise written across his face. "Lizbeth? What are you doing here?" he asked puzzled, looking at her lunch tray with interest.

"I thought you could use the company," Elizabeth said simply as she crossed the room and put her tray on the lab counter.

"You wouldn't rather eat in the mess hall? After all I am very busy and I'm not that interesting to be around anyway…" Elizabeth cut off his excuses quickly.

"No Rodney, I came here to eat with _you._" Looking at Rodney's hopeful blue eyes was all thanks Elizabeth needed. Closing his laptop, she placed a wrapped sandwich on top of it.

"I have a power bar-"

"Eat," Elizabeth demanded, smothering a giggle when lunged for it. She _knew_ he was hungry.

They passed the hour in comfortable silence punctuated by idle chatter about work, Elizabeth careful to avoid anything related to Rod or the project, focusing instead on the new ancient technology and personnel problems. Anything to make McKay feel needed.

Leaving Rodney's office when there was no longer any excuse for staying longer, Elizabeth carried a faint smile. Spending any amount of time with Rodney made her feel better, and Elizabeth could never understand why others found a man so full of wit and humor irritating and abrasive. One thing was certain- she preferred her snarky, blue-clad version of Meredith McKay to any amiable, alternate leather-clad ones any day.

**And back in his lab, Rodney was smiling because he knew just that.**

**Thank you to my reviewers, it means a lot to me! You guys are the best:)**


End file.
